A secret
by COD beast
Summary: so,this story is about my favourite couple Jeyna and their in high school all mortal and basically Jeyna is keeping a secret from everybody and read this story to find out what their keeping.Hope you guys enjoy.


I opened my eyes and saw it was a beautiful sunny day today with birds chirping and the perfect temperature ,when you live in the center of NYC its kinda hard to find a peaceful sunny day without the traffic and car horns outside of the ,because it's still early I decided to continue my peaceful sleep when suddenly,

_**RIIIIINNGGG!**_

I groaned and opened my eyes to glare at the stupid alarm clock that ruined my soon-to-be peaceful and deep ,my glaring contest ended once I saw what the time was.I quickly got out of my comfy bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a superman logo long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of navy blue converse.I pulled my straight black hair into a ponytail and grab my bag and car keys.

While I was driving, my stomach started growling and saw there was a starbucks nearby and shrugged.I went to starbucks and ordered a coffee and a muffin and ate it while driving to I arrived,the bell just rung and students was rushing to get to their god,that my first class was homeroom so,I calmly went into class and sat down at my I sat down my phone buzzed at my back pocket so, I opened the text that it was from the one and only Jason Grace that said:

**late to class are we? ;) **

I rolled my eyes and looked at him,just in time to see him winking at me.I blushed and look down at my lap.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After class I went to my locker to exchange my I kept my book,suddenly the locker slam shut in my face.I was so startled that I scream "WHAT THE HELL" and looked to the side and saw the face of Thalia smiling cheekily at ,I just rolled my eyes and said ,"what do you want?".The cheeky smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a pout that looks weird on her"aww is Reyna not happy to see me?" Thalia asked with a baby-ish voice.I just scoffed and responded with a "yes".

"well to bad rey,rey"Thalia said

I turned to face her and asked"seriously Thals,what do you want?"I asked her with a I love Thalia but sometimes she is such a pain in the ass.

Suddenly Thalia got serious and asked"Where's Jason?"

"I don't know,I havent seen him"

When I said that,loud cheers and laughing was coming from down the hallway so,we turned around and saw Jason with his freinds walking down the hall and stopped at his locker.

"talk to him"Thalia demanded

"what?NO I can't talk to him now"

"why not?"

I sighed "Thals I told you that we will keep _**us**_ a secret"

Thalia just rolled her eyes and said,"I just dont want you to get hurt"before walking away.

I just sighed and walked to my I got there I went to the seat in the back corner and put my head in my arms which were on the desk and started thinking how I got into a secret relationship with Jason Grace A.K.A 'the hottest boy in school'.

FLASHBACK TO 5 MONTHS AGO

I sighed and walked to the beautiful garden of the house.I never wanted to go to this party but Thalia demanded that I walk out of my study bubble and do something fun for once in my ,when we arrived Thalia was dragged away by her freinds so I was left alone with no ride home and going through pure death boredom.

So,here I am sitting on bench with my head in my hands when suddenly I felt someone sit beside me.I thought it was some drunk guy but instead there was a soft and caring voice that I know by heart

"hey what are you doing out here alone?"he asked

"dying of pure boredom"

He chuckled and touched my shoulder"come on Reyna,talk to me.."

I look up and saw beautiful pair of blue eyes staring down at me"why are't you with your girlfreind,hmm?"

"we broke up"he stated bluntly

That answer caught me offguard and I look at him suprise at him"Jason,you and Piper broke up?why?"

He nodded and said,"yeah"

"but you guys were so happy together"

"yeah we were but,I like-well more like love this other girl"Jason stated while looking down at me

"who?"I asked with hope and curiosity because I kinda have a teeny bit crush on him

"you,Reyna"he said with such love and honesty

I was so shocked that I responded with "me?" instead of answering he responded by cupping my face and crashing his lips to mine and kissing me with need and started to kiss me harder once I kiss breaking the kiss he lifted me and placed me on his lap straddling him and wrapping one of his arms around my waist while the other hand was behind my head to keep me in place.

My hands were around his neck at first but then,they started to move under his shirt and feeling his muscular chest and abs.I felt him smile against my lips and shivered when I ran my fingers along his spine.

He pulled back and I almost whimpered by the lost contact."I love you,Reyna" he whispered against my lips before molding his lips to mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth.

After about half an hour making out.I pulled back and said "I love you to".He just smiled and pecked me on the lips once,twice and thrice before pulling back and had a really big grin attached to his face.

"so what are we?"I asked

"well thats what I wanna talk about"he said frowning

"what?"I asked with a confused face with my head tilt to the responded by chuckling by kissing my nose and said,"I mean we are a couple but,do you want to make **_us_** public,I mean wouldn't people treat you differently and maybe those sluts will make your life a living hell"

I kept thinking and nodded"okay,so we are a secret couple"

He chuckled and said,"you make it sound like were in a top secret mission for the FBI"

"well,agent J,would you mind to resume our heated makeout session earlier?"I asked with a cheeky smile

"I like how you think agent R"he said while bringing my head down and molding his lips with mine.

END OF FLASHBACK

My daydream was cut short because of the bell ringing signalling the end of ,I stood up and walked to my last class while having a headache because I was thinking of a way to talk to Jason after school...

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINEBREAKER

After school I met up with Jason at my house and we went inside my bedroom and as soon as I close the door behind,I was attacked by a very tall and muscular person.I look up and saw Jason hugged me tightly and he muttered "I missed you so much".

He cupped my face and kissed kiss was gentle and soft at first,but then he pushed me against a door and cupped the back of my head with one hand and the other arm was around my waist so that my body was pressed up against his.

The kiss was full of need and desperation as I wrap my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist while he was holding my thighs to hold me up.I pulled back,so he dip his head to kiss and suck my neck that makes me moan."Jason"I muttered breathlessly as he licked the nape of my neck."hhmm"was his response.

I finally pulled back and pushed him back,he whimpered with the loss of before he can continue I said,"we need to talk".He nodded.

We sat down on the bed and he just look at me nervously while I just look down at my lap and played with his fingers that were interwined with mine.

"why are _**we**_ a secret?"I asked sadly

"where did this come from?"he asked me nervously

"just answer the question and don't try to change the topic"I asked while looking him in the eye

"Its just..."he said nervouly"you know that we both have a reputation and I'm a jock and were in a really different group and if we make _**us**_ public,we will ruin my reputation and-"

I cut him of"so your saying that dating me will ruin your popularity?"I asked with hurt in my voice

"No thats not what-"

I looked away from him and said"just go"

"Reyna-"

"just pretend that _**us**_ never exist okay?"

"but-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JASON!"I screamed

Once I heard the front door close,I instantly broke down and cried untill I slept

LINEBREAK FOR JEYNA YA'LL

The next day, I avoided my freinds and it was all going well untill lunch.

I sat down and began to unwrap my sandwich and eating it,when suddenly I heard someone clear their thorat loudly so,I look up and saw Jason was standing on a table and looking directly at me.

"ATENTTION FELLOW STUDENTS!"he screamed

everybody put their attention to him as he spoke,

"hey guys I am up here to say something to a very beautiful girl in this cafeteria right here"when he said that all the girls start looking hopeful and all those sluts started to batting their eyelashes at him in a very flirty way that makes me wanna throw up."So,her name is Reyna .She's right there"he said pointing at me.

"Anyway,m'lady right there have been dating with me for almost 6 months but I dont have the guts to tell anybody except for my freinds because I thought that if I do I will lose my reputation and popularity,but last night after our fight I went home and started thinking that was it worth it losing the love of life for reputation and popularity? well,the answer is no,it is not worth it because she is worth to much for me to lose and Reyna I guess what I'm trying to say is"he took a deep breath and continue"Reyna, will you be my girlfreind?"

After he said that,he jumped off the table and walked towards me with a very hopeful expression.I started to get up and he ran towards me and wrapped me in a huge bear hug."I'm sorry"he kept muttering to my ear while kissing every part of my face that he can reach.

So,from that day people started calling us Jeyna and we were voted as the cutest couple at school :)


End file.
